Futanari Love: Sakura and Hinata!
by nidido
Summary: Smut with little plot. Main pairing Futa SakuraxFuta Hinata, however, there will be several other girls. Rated M, read warnings.


**Don't own Naruto**

**A futanari is a girl with male and female genitalia. **

**Warnings! Futa Sakura, yuri, BDSM, dirty talk, masturbation, anal, tit job, blow job- Just don't read if you're uncomfortable with sex of any kind!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tsunade knew Sakura had a cock, it was half the reason she'd accepted her as an apprentice in the first place.

She watched the pink-haired girl walk away from her desk her ass fat from all the training Tsunade had her undergo. Tsunade knew the younger girl was purposely wiggling her ass in front of her, trying to turn her on, and it was working as Tsunade reached down her pants to her already wet pussy inserting a finger as she imagined Sakura eating her out with her pink little tongue, she thrust another finger in imagining her apprentice's girl cock rocking against her hips.

An involuntary moan escaped her lips and Sakura turned, quirking an eyebrow and her mentor's strange expression.

"Do you still need me, Tsunade-shishou?"

"Yes," Tsunade's wet hand shot out and grabbed Sakura's arm. "I need you to fuck me Sakura-chan!"

Her clothes discarded with a simple jutsu Tsunade brought Sakura's hand to her drenched pussy, "feel how wet you made me Sakura-chan! Waving around your fat ass and touching your girl cock when you think I'm not looking!"

"Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura yelled. "How do you know about - !"

Tsunade cut her off wrapping her wet hands around Sakura's throbbing member under her light medical overskirt. "About this?" Tsunade began moving her hand up and down the shaft as she used the other to pull Sakura's pants down. "Oh, Sakura I've always known." Tsunade felt a damp stain grow on her apprentice's pants and held the younger girl's cock tighter until she yelped.

"What are you doing Tsunade-shishou?!" Sakura wiggled her hips involuntarily as Tsunade's probing made her legs twitch apart, and she felt her pants being pulled down until her bare ass was exposed to cold air. Something wet was pushed against Sakura's ass and she felt her mentor's juices slipping down her crack along with a slender hand.

"AHH!" Sakura screamed as her virgin pussy was played with. Her pussy lips puffy and fat from arousal, and she felt the sensation to pee as her mentor pinched her clit with one hand and removed her clothes from around her cock with the other. "Let me go! I'm going to pee on you Tsunade-shishou!"

"No, you're not," Tsunade told her inexperienced apprentice. "You're just getting wet for me," Tsunade purred as she rubbed her thumb over the head of Sakura's now bare cock. "Naughty girl Sakura-chan! Getting so wet so soon and strutting around my office without any underwear." She pushed the younger girl against her desk and a flutter of paper went out in every direction as the big breasted woman flopped her tits on Sakura's back. She pulled her hand out of Sakura's dripping pussy and reached under Sakura's body for her small but incredibly firm breasts catching a nipple between her forefinger and thumb and twisting it.

"Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura screamed and her ass turned up digging further into Tsunade's crotch. Tsunade's pussy quivered as she felt her apprentice's cock a hair's breadth away from her opening. She flipped her apprentice over and was momentarily stunned by Sakura's fully erect 10-inch rod. Sakura shot her hand's down to her dick and rapidly moved her hands over her shaft in her mentor's haze.

"Oh, no need Sakura-chan," Tsunade breathed through her lust and swirled her tongue around Sakura's head, licking up the pre-cum before taking the shaft, inch-by-inch, in her mouth and down her throat. Sakura's eyes rolled back as she felt her mentor begin bobbing her throat up and down her girl cock. Her legs moved further apart until her thighs were practically flat against the Hokage's desk as she felt Tsunade placed her cock between her fat tits and rubbed it up and down between the soft skin.

"AH!" Sakura's spine curved up as she cummed on Tsunade's tits. Her fat ass jiggling against the desk under her as her hips bucked wanting to fuck Tsunade's old pussy. Her hands grabbed her small breasts as she felt Tsunade take her girl dick in her tight throat again, and she twisted her own nipples trying to fight off the urge of exploding in her mentor's mouth.

"Sakura-chan!" Tsunade chortled as she licked the girl's cum off her lips. "Only abusing your little breasts is so selfish!" She cupped one of her large tits bringing it close to the younger girl's mouth. "But you've always been such a selfish little whore hiding your cock from me and shoving your ass in my face every time we spar. Do you think I didn't see your little whore-hole becoming wet every time you flashed me? Or you're girly cock sticking out of your clothes when you watched me change? Naughty girl! It's time I taught you a lesson!"

"Y-yes!" Sakura whimpered as she felt Tsunade moved her sex over her cock. She moved her hips up to meet her teacher's dripping pussy but felt Tsunade press down on her trembling legs. "Please Tsunade-Shishou! Fuck me!" Sakura screamed as she felt Tsunade's pussy lips kissing the head of her throbbing rod. "Fuck me! Sakura cried again. "Every time I watched you change after training I touched myself! I stopped wearing underwear so you could see my fat ass through my clothes! I pretended to be innocent so you wouldn't know what a dirty whore I am!" She yelled out embarrassingly but desperately wanting relief to her throbbing cock. Her hands moved past Tsunade's breasts in an attempt to touch herself, but her mentor grabbed both her wrists with one hand and used the other to scissor her lips open for Sakura's burning cock.

"Dirty whore!" Tsunade screamed at the girl beneath her as Sakura slammed her cock into Tsunade's old pussy. Sakura felt saliva build up in her mouth as she moved in and out of her mentor feeling the old but still tight pussy squeeze her dick and wriggling her legs in uncontrollable ecstasy as Tsunade squirmed on top of her, releasing her hold of Sakura's wrists and instead using them to grab her apprentice's ass and keep her knees held up against the slick surface of the Hokage desk as she joined Sakura's swiftness and fucked her student like some wild animal moving up and down the girl's prick with an unmatchable velocity.

Sakura caught one of her mentor's bouncing tits as the other slapped against her face and she bit on the nipple, oiled from the sweat dripping down Tsunade's neck, and Sakura felt spit escaping from her lips as it built up and filled all the space in her tiny mouth.

"Fuck!" Tsunade yelled as Sakura sucked her breast and squeezed the other, slamming down on the younger girl and feeling Sakura's prick reach her cervix. "Fuck me in the womb!" Tsunade panted her tongue loling out and salivating on herself as she moved into a squat so Sakura could reach further. "Ahhh!" Tsunade moaned, struggling to change positions as her sweaty limbs slipped against Sakura's hot slick body. "Sakura! You whore! Making me so wet and dirty!"

"I-I'm going to cum!" Sakura released her mentor's tit and tried to pull out to no avail.

"Shut up!" Tsunade scolded her and shoved her big tit back in the pink-haired girl's mouth. "Cum your girly seed into my womb!" Tsunade demanded, keeping her pussy around Sakura's dick. "Fill me up you whore!"

"S-sh-shishou!" Sakura bit hard on Tsunade's nipple as she exploded deep in the older woman's womb. Her legs writhed outwards spasming as her whole body shuddered and twisted deliriously while Tsunade's walls clamped even harder around her spewing girly dick.

"Keep cumming in me, you dirty whore!" Tsunade felt an orgasm and nearly fell off Sakura, but squeezed the pink-haired girl's fat ass to keep her slumped over the younger girl and on the cumming dick. She panted and felt her tits collide with Sakura's smaller chest. Her abdomen ached in a fiery passion as she felt her pelvic muscles contract and she climaxed, sending her breasts off Sakura and bringing her spine straight as she felt a buzz of euphoria fizzle through every part of her body turning her into a slave for the pink little whore underneath her. She shivered in bliss and felt her juices spill all over Sakura making the girl's wiggling surge from the warm foreign fluid covering her body. Tsunade finally removed herself from her apprentice whore and crashed into her chair behind her causing another stream of cum to squirt out of her pulsing pussy.

Sakura felt her prick twitch against the sudden cold and she tried to move off the desk soaked from both their juices. Her legs failed her and they hung from the desk as she tried to catch her breath.

"T-tsunade-shishou!" She moaned coating her fingers in her mentor's cum and darting out her tongue to taste the dirty fluid. Sakura made lewd noises as she sucked her fingers, using her other hand to touch her pussy beneath her big girly dick. Tsunade watched from her place in her chair, her face level with her apprentice's cock and pussy from her slumped back. She was unable to say anything as she panted and felt her loins knot up in unbearable tension. Sakura's pussy squirted on her mentor's face and she cried out as her own fingers slipped through her folds sitting up so her fingers went deeper and rubbed against her own walls.

Tsunade always knew Sakura was a whore but she never knew her apprentice was _this _slutty!

The Fifth Hokage watched in a trance as her pink-haired mentor howled like a bitch in heat. Her pale stomach sticking out as her back concaved in a show of flexibility achieved by her countless spars with Lady Tsunade. Sakura's arm trembled as she grabbed a calligraphy pen and jammed it up her whore-hole.

"AIIIIEEE!" She screamed flooding Tsunade's desk with her pussy cum until it soaked the floor, moving the pen in and out of herself rapidly Sakura panted salivating all over herself. "AH! I'm still so horny!" The young girl cried, shoving the pen as far in as she dared and ripping it out as she cummed again and sprawled across Tsunade's desk in exhaustion.

Tsunade wiped the sweat from her face, reinvigorated from watching her student fuck herself silly, and grabbed a medium-sized sealing scroll using chakra to shove in into Sakura's squirting lewd-hole.

"AHRRG!" Sakura cried in shock from the penetration. "T-tsunade-Shishou! Take that out of me!" Her legs split open helplessly.

"I'm only returning the favor, Sakura-chan~!" Tsunade purred, dipping her head towards her students overstretched pussy lips, and dragging her tongue up to the younger girl's asshole. Sakura squirmed as her asshole was probed by Tsunade's tongue and she felt her cheeks being spread apart harshly. She shoved her ass in her mentor's face momentarily surprising the older woman as she took the scroll out of her pussy.

In retaliation, Tsunade spanked her student with her enhanced strength.

"OWWW!" Sakura howled as her butt turned bright red.

"You dirty whore!" Tsunade spanked her again. "Saying you're still a horny little slut then creaming my desk with your dirty whore cum!" She spanked her again.

"Maybe you just can't do it for me anymore, Old Hag!" Sakura yelled at her mentor. "I fucked you stupid and you sat in your chair on your old wrinkly ass watching me pleasure myself unable to do jack shit!" Sakura used her own enhanced strength to push Tsunade in front of her and trap the Hokage against her own desk. She brushed her fingers against her mentor's cunt and tortured the gentle flesh until her fingers became wet enough to insert four of them into Tsunade's pussy. The Hokage melted under Sakura's touch and any protest left her as she felt the girl's hardening cock press against her butt cheeks. "Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura cheered. "You're even wetter than I was! Getting so horny from a young girl like me! I bet you imagined my girl cock fucking you silly even more than I thought of pounding your old fat pussy!"

Tsunade crumbled at the truth behind the girl's words propping her legs up against the desk and practically purring from all the pleasure she got feeling her student touch her dripping hole. She felt Sakura suck at her pussy lips and drink up her cum with loud slurping noises. "MMMM," Sakura moaned against her mentor's pussy sticking her tongue in and out of the lewd-hole. "You taste so good Tsunade-shishou! Your cum makes my stomach so warm!" Sakura kissed the pussy lips diligently, licking here and there at certain spots to make her mentor cum more.

"Fuck me Sakura!" Tsunade moaned. "Fuck me with you're tongue and then fuck me again with your girl cock! Fuck me so hard that I won't be able to get up again! That's an order from your Hokage!"

Sakura smiled against her mentor's pussy lips. "Okay," she purred lewdly and stood her full height bringing her cock to Tsunade's pussy.

"Don't make me wait, you fucking whore!"

Sakura wasted no more time pounding her rod into Tsunade's ass.

"F-FUCK!" Tsunade yelled, turning her head around as she felt Sakura push her penis further into her tight asshole. "I said fuck me in the pussy, not the ass!"

"No, you didn't," Sakura teased. "You said fuck you until you can't get up again." She rammed her rod further in feeling the walls of her mentor's colon squeeze her girl dick until it almost hurt. "I'll fuck you in the ass so hard the shit'll be flying out of you went it's not filled with my cum!"

Sakura gripped hard on her mentor's hips as she pulled in and out of her ass, enjoying how Tsunade had gone quiet underneath her, the only noise coming from the woman being a heavy panting as she began enjoying being fucked in the ass. "Old broad!" Sakura leered a little meanly, on a power-high from reducing the village's most honored ninja into a whimpering mess. "I wonder what everyone would think if they saw their precious Hokage being ass-fucked by her student!" Sakura pushed her mentor's face against the cum covered desk having her lick up the old juices. "I wonder what they'd think watching you lick up our cum like a whipped bitch!" She pounded in harder and Tsunade yelped into the desk, her pussy wettening again at the thought of having Sakura fuck her in front of the entire village. She found Sakura's taunts very hot and used her free hands to massage her breasts.

"I bet you only agreed to be Hokage so you could order girls to fuck you!" Sakura hissed. "It's a better bet than anything you'd make," she pushed her hips deeper. "Got tired of fucking Shizune with your fucking scrolls?! Or maybe she got tired of your old ass!"

Tsunade sucked a breath.

"FUCKKK!" Sakura roared as she cummed in Tsunade's ass. Her hot white seed leaking out of Tsunade's ass when she pulled out, and Sakura could tell that the Hokage was done for, eyes rolled back in her head and the side of her face pressed into her dirty desk while cum trickled down her thighs and out from her ass.

Sakura pulled her pants back on despite the fact that they were dripping wet and dressed leisurely, proud that her mentor was still a wreck.

She smirked over her shoulder sending one last look before leaving the twitching cum filled Tsunade draped over her desk.

* * *

**A/N: Main pairing is Futa Sakura X Futa Hinata, which will be next chapter**


End file.
